


Do You Want To Build a Snow-Mick?

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [54]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Secret Santa 2019, F/M, Hanukkah (mentioned), Snow Day, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: During holiday time off, Leonard and Sara decide to make the best of a recent snowstorm
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Do You Want To Build a Snow-Mick?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongoddess13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/gifts).



> For Dragongoddess13. I am so so so so so so sorry that I did get this done in time for Christmas. That's on me and I feel really awful about it.
> 
> I had a hard time coming up with holiday themed ideas because the Southern Hemisphere's summer was hard to inspire Northern Hemisphere thoughts. When I eventually found something, it took so long for me to get it down since I was exhausted most of the time. But I finally finished it and I hope it makes up for my tardiness enough.

In the cold night hours, two motorcycles sped down the streets of Washington D.C. Few cars were out, likely returning from somewhere like they had. However, none of the cars or walkers would have thought the two bikers were well-known heroes. Hell, they didn’t even know that they hadn’t just saved the world, but time as well on several occasions. All they saw were two bikers cruising along and passing each other intermittently.

The duo made its way out of the city into the suburbs, noticing that the roads had been pre-treated. In the week that they had been in town, the forecast had called for snow on two different days. None had appeared on said days. That worked out in their favor with the bikes. Not that either of them would have minded a little bit of snow to make things feel more in season.

When they pulled to a stop on the concrete pad in front of one of the houses, Sara Lance took her helmet off and grinned at her companion. “Told you we’d get home quick.”

“There’s barely any traffic tonight,” Leonard Snart replied once his own helmet was removed. “If there was, my way would have been faster.”

“One of these days, we’ll have to see whose route home is better.”

“I know there’s at least a thirty second advantage.”

“Pfft, thirty seconds? Come on, Len.”

Leonard pulled out the keys from his pocket as they walked up to the door. “Still faster. But I’m not shying away from that challenge. We’ll just have to wait until we’re out of winter.”

Sara tilted her head. “It’s cold, but we haven’t had any snow yet since we landed for the holidays. I’m sure it’ll be fine within the next week.”

“Maybe so, but Raymond told me that there’s supposed to a snowstorm coming in a few hours. Showed me his weather apps and everything.”

“Was that where you were when Mick and Gary were cleaning me out with the dreidel?”

The door finally unlocked and both stepped inside, happy to shed their coats and shut the door. Leonard flicked on a light to reveal his smile. “I thought you were kidding about losing in dreidel?”

Sara dumped her helmet on the shelf. “No. That’s why I don’t have any chocolate to bring home. But Mick said you’d lose if you were there too.”

“Did he now?” Leonard raised an eyebrow. “If Lisa was there, she’d wipe the floor with him. I was the one who taught her to play, but she got better than I ever was. It’s been a long time since I was with other people for Hanukkah though. It was nice.”

“Good,” Sara reached over and squeezed his hand. “I’m gonna head to bed. You coming?”

“Yeah, give me a moment.”

She went up the stairs as Leonard pulled out his phone. He might not have had Ray’s fancy weather apps, but the website he tended to look at for weather was also reporting snow for the early morning hours and most of tomorrow. Not to mention that the temperature would be taking a dive as well. He might have been Captain Cold, but he was also a regular human who had been a little more prone to cold since his resurrection a few years ago.

On his way up the stairs, he made sure to stop by the closet and pull out an extra blanket before coming to bed.

“You sure we’ll need that?” Sara asked.

He shrugged. “We can get rid of it if it’s too hot.”

“Fair enough. Night, Len.”

“Night, Sara.”

* * *

Sara knew that when she’d fallen asleep, she hadn’t been too close to Leonard. When she awoke, she was pressed up right beside him. This wasn’t something any of them minded. They’d been together for about a year now. At least he didn’t snore.

What she did notice when she woke up was that it was cold. Sure, they kept the thermostat down at night, but it was never this chilly. As her eyes slowly opened, the captain of the Waverider exhaled and a cloud of white formed in front of her briefly. Awareness of how cold it was in the bedroom seeped into her body more and more. Sara pulled the sheets and blankets closer to herself to warm up more. At least Leonard had gotten an extra blanket on them last night.

Rolling away from Leonard, Sara could see the window and the view of the outside weather. Her eyebrows lifted at the sight of it. Careful not to wake up Leonard, she crawled out of bed to get a better look. She gave a small gasp at the chill of the floor when she tiptoed to the edge of the room. Outside, snow was piling up in the yard and still falling fast.

“Wow,” she murmured.

“Guess Raymond was right about the snow.”

Sara turned around to see Leonard watching her from the bed. “Did you just wake up or have you been pretending to be asleep?”

“I only woke up a few minutes ago, but you’re right,” Leonard agreed while Sara crawled back under the covers. “I don’t know how long it’s been coming down for, but it doesn’t show any signs of letting up. Makes me glad we went shopping yesterday.”

“Well, we had to since Ray had us all bring over something for Hanukkah,” Sara scooted closer to him. “Saves us a trip now at least. We can just have a snow day here instead.”

“Another brilliant idea from the captain. I like it.”

Sara grinned. “I’m not one to mess with when it comes to snow.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You do remember I go by Captain Cold, right?”

The grin turned more devilish. “Then this will get fun.”

* * *

Within a few hours, the couple finally made their way out into the winter wonderland. Snow was still tumbling down from the sky. According to the forecast, this was supposed to be the whole day for Washington. Just in time for Christmas and Sara’s birthday.

“The last time it snowed this much in Central City, I think Lisa was still in middle school,” Leonard smiled as he thought back to that day.

“How’d that go?” Sara asked.

Leonard laughed as he remembered it. “She wanted to build the biggest snowman ever. Mick came over and helped us out. We got it to about seven feet before a snowball fight broke out with some neighborhood kids.”

“Did you win?”

“Pretty sure we did,” he shrugged. “You ever have snow days up in Star City?”

“They came around from time to time,” Sara told him. “Laurel and I always had fun because we could play all day instead of going to school. Sometimes we spent them at the station, other times it was just us at home. We usually walked over to this hill and went sledding with other kids from the neighborhood before the hill got bulldozed for new houses. But we always tried to make this ramp out of snow and see if we could catch some air.”

Leonard could easily see her doing that as a child. “We never went sledding a lot. It didn’t snow a lot, so there was no need to get a sled. When we did, I just repurposed an old trash can lid.”

“Clever,” Sara leaned down and gathered a handful of snow. Thankfully, it was wet and stuck together. There was nothing worse for a snow day than dry snow. “So... a snowman that was seven feet tall?”

“More or less by my estimate.”

“Want to try and beat that record today?”

* * *

The snow kept on falling as the time travelers worked together to roll massive blocks of snow. As they rolled the snow up from the grass, it began to accumulate on the ground once again. It took a little longer than either of them thought. Neither of them had made a snowman for a while, so they forgot how heavy all that snow could be. In the end though, they did succeed in making the planned upon snowman.

“Looks pretty good to me,” Leonard grinned as they lifted the head up to sit on the rest of the body. “And definitely bigger than seven feet.”

Sara was frowning though. “It’s still missing something.”

She bolted towards the house and up the steps. Leonard tilted his head and waited for her return. Within a minute, the door swung open and she came barreling down the steps with an armful of items. Once Leonard saw the carrot, he knew exactly what she was thinking. Even if they weren’t the most traditional of people, they needed a traditional snowman today.

“It needs to be a proper snowman,” Sara grinned as she showed him what she’d brought outside. “I grabbed the stuff that we weren’t using. Good thing we made stew the other day and put carrots in it.”

“Ah, but you’re missing some things too,” Leonard countered. “We ought to give him at least one arm. Maybe a broom for Frosty too.”

“Okay, so I don’t have everything. Want to get those things while I start decorating?”

They worked a little longer on their snowman to make it look presentable. Leonard managed to find a pair of sturdy twigs sticking from the snow and unearthed them from the snow. Both were stuck into the snowman before he went to the garage. A rake ended up taking the place of a broom leaning up against the snowman. Some small stones pulled from the snow near the front of the house worked as buttons running down the snowman’s front.

In the meantime, Sara had climbed up on the bottom of the snowman to decorate his face. When Leonard looked up at her work, he had to laugh a little bit. The top of the snowman’s head was smoothed over and there were thick raisin eyebrows above two round carrot eyes (of course she’d had a knife up there). It even seemed like the snowman was scowling a little.

“Kinda reminds me of Mick when he’s grumpy,” he told her.

Sara simply raised her eyebrows, but a smile was twitching at her lips.

“Sara, you didn’t.”

“Inspiration struck,” explained Sara. “How could I ignore the call?”

He snorted. The two of them were used to being so used to being serious with the rest of the Legends. Whenever they had time off, there was no need for that. They could let loose a little more like they had in the old days when they were just trying to stop Vandal Savage.

“We’ll have to send him a picture later,” Leonard smirked. “I didn’t bring my phone out here and the snow’s starting to pick up again.”

“Sounds good to me. A day like this calls for something warm.”

“I can always do cocoa.”

“We don’t have any whipped cream.”

Leonard shook his head. “That’s not funny.”

Now Sara laughed. “Just a little. I know you and your mini marshmallows. Now let’s go leave our snow-Mick out here and get warm.”

“Snow-Mick?”

Sara winked as they walked back inside and shut the door, embracing the warmth of the house. “I thought you’d like the pun.”

“I never said I didn’t,” he shook the snow off his cap. “Mick’s ego definitely will. Isn’t this the second monument that bears a resemblance to him?”

His partner sighed. “I’d forgotten about that. Maybe we should take a trip to see it soon? After all, we do have time to spare.”

“That we do,” Leonard agreed. “But right now, I’m happy spending that time with just you and not have to worry about any of the other barging in.”

“Or time alarms going off,” Sara added, kicking her boots off and standing up. “Aren’t I lucky to have you all to myself?”

Leonard shrugged off his coat. “Actually, I consider myself to be the lucky one.”

“How about this?” Sara kissed him. “We’re both lucky.”

Leonard smiled down at her. “Now that I can agree with.”

They stayed that way for a moment before Leonard cleared his throat. “So, hot cocoa?’

“Hot cocoa,” Sara agreed. “With mini marshmallows.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! And happy belated Secret Santa!


End file.
